


Keep me

by Beekeepersandmysteries



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beekeepersandmysteries/pseuds/Beekeepersandmysteries
Summary: A slightly drunk David and a flirtatious Michael somehow meet late night in a bar, which leads to a few drinks and a lot of unresolved tension.
Relationships: Michael Sheen & David Tennant, Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Keep me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt to write smut so I'm really nervous to post this- but I really like how it turned out & I dont wanna keep it from the fandom so here it is; enjoy! ;)

He'd done the podcast with Michael a few hours ago back at the studio. It was nice, really, even comfortable, but there's always a 'but' and this might be a big one according to his second whiskey in front of him. Maybe, there was the possibility that he'd enjoyed it a little too much. That he'd looked a little too closely and laughed a little too eagerly. Eventually there was the possibility that he missed all this right now, sitting alone in some unknown tiny pub, in the middle of the night. His first attempt to sleep had failed so he'd thought about going on a late evening walk, catching some fresh air and hopefully a clearer head. But walking around the city, alone, wasn't helping to distract his mind at all, so he decided to try stronger things, such as scotch or whiskey. Not so much to forget about himself, but enough to forget about others. And he was desperate to forget about one person. 

"David?", while he was brooding away, a familiar voice appeared to his right side. He turned to face Michael, dressed casual and hair a bit messier than in the afternoon. 

"Hey! Didn't expect to meet you again so soon.", they half shook hands, half exchanged a hug, which was a weird combination. 

"Neither did I. But it's always nice to have a little company, isn't it?", Michael smiled and sat down on the bar stool next to David. 

"Yeah, sure.", he suddenly felt that it wasn't even a lie and returned the smile, which Michael didn't seem to notice. He ordered a scotch for himself and took a sip, clearly enjoying the taste. 

"So, what're you doin' here this late?", David asked, before Michael could do the same. Because his own reason shoul' probably better not become the topic of this conversation. The evening was already joyless enough. 

Michael's eyebrows went up and an amused look crossed his face. 

"Take a guess.", he told him, playfully.

"Oh no, don't do that!", the corners of his mouth quickly went up without permission, while he shook his head, starring at the bottom of his glass. 

"Do what?"

"Tryin' to lift me up. It won't work.", he looked at him again, trying hard to convince him and figured, that he might be a little tipsy by now. 

"I think it already worked pretty well.", Michael wore a self-confident grin, going on: "And besides, I'm not as selfless as you think." 

The last bit of his statement remembered David of something Michael had said in the podcast. There's angel Micheal and there's demon Michael. For some reason he wanted to find out more about this dark side now. 

"So there's a selfish reason behind all this?", David joined his little game. 

"Well...", was the cryptically answer, "I could tell you, but that'd ruin your good opinion of me."

"Who says I've a good opinion 'bout you?" 

"Ouch! That one really hit me.", Michael covered his heart with one hand, bending down in fake pain. 

"Such a terrible actor.", David laughed and poked him in the shoulder, playfully, like he would never do it fully sober.

"Just shut up you bastard", the other one laughed and his welsh accent slowly cut his way through. 

They both ordered another drink and then another, as time seemed to stop inside the small room of the pub, the air heated and sticky. 

"Are you gonna tell me what brought you here tonight?", David finished his last drink and it accured to him, that he shoul' take it easy. 

"Guess.". It was far too late to protest. 

"You couln't sleep?"

He shook his head slowly, smiling and took another sip of his drink. 

"Wan'ed to take a drink but drinkin' alone in the hotel room would be miserable."

"True...", he laughed, "but not the reason." 

David could only think about one other possibility. He looked up, locking eyes with Michael. They stared at each other, both knowing and David's intoxicated brain began to race. 

"You were looking for someone." 

His body suddenly felt overheated and cold at the same time. 

"Wasn't that difficult I see", Michael's body seemed tensed, but he tried to play it off. 

Who? he wanted to ask, but his lips refused to work. Was it the alcohol or the small part of his brain, that still worked? 

"I'll be right back, goin to the toilet.", Michael broke eye contact and walked to the back of the room without looking back. 

David's heart raced, a thousand pictures of the evening spinning through his head. 

He knew that this was a terrible idea, but without giving it a second thought, he finished Michaels drink too, got up and made his way through to the back of the pub. 

Arriving in the mens bathroom, he found Michael with his back casually leaning against the wall. 

"You know what it means to follow a men on the toilet?", he asked serious and provocative all the same. 

"I- I didn't mean to", he gasped, left for words with his madly pounding heart and burning cheeks. This was embarrassing. 

He was already about to flee from the room, when Michaels approach stopped him. 

"Yes you did.", he walked on, wearing a mischievious look on his face and David took a step back, unable to put the peaces together. "What would people say if they saw us here? So close?" He clearly enjoyed making David uncomfortable. 

"Donnow." He knew nothing right now. Step after step he walked backwards, followed by Michael till they suddenly reached a wall. 

They stood in front of each other, starring at each other, breathing each other. 

"Ask me.", Michael said.

He would do everything for him right now. 

Michael slowly moved forward, breathing against his ear. "Ask me." 

He felt surrounded by Michael's body, felt the need to be touched and suddenly David remembered.

"Who were you lookin' for?", he whispered. 

He wasnt even sure if he'd said it out loud or just in his mind, till he heard Michael's voice, deep and so fuckin' full of desire. 

"You."- a hot breath in his ear.

Michaels lips moved down to David's throat, kissing and biting and David moaned, grabbing Michael's waist to pull him close. Suddenly Michael pressed him against the wall, kissing down his neck passionately. It felt like one of this naughty dreams. 

"Fuck...", David sighed as he felt Michael's waist moving against his own. This was overwhelming. 

"Maybe later.", Michael's hot breath crossed his ear again and it left him even more longing and hard. 

David's hand found Michaels neck, guiding his head upwards to be able to pull their lips together. He wanted so desperately to feel him, taste him. And then their lips met and parted and moved in the most sensational way. 

They suddenly turned, with David pressing Michael onto the wall of one of the cabins. 

"Now.", he stated, while he locked the door with one hand, using the other one to hold onto Michael. "I wan'it now." 

"You sure?", Michael murmered, while he sat on the toilet, pulling David onto his lap. He started to kiss his neck again, moving his hands upwards under David's sweater. "You're drunk...", he whispered and stopped David from undressing.

"Why're you doin'is?", David asked, while he moved his head down to Michael's neck, kissing and sucking on the skin, causing Michael to moan and to grab his ass, pulling him closer on his lap. 

"Cause we're in the back room of a pub, makin' ou' like some bloody teenagers.", he pulled David even closer than he already was, holding him in his arms. "An' cause you matter more'han a one nigh'stan."

David, suddenly overwhelmingly tired, layed his chin on the other ones shoulder and relaxed into Michael's arms, letting himself be hold.

It felt even better than Michael's mouth on his skin. It felt better than anything. 

Both of their breathings slowed down after a while, heartbeats finding a steady rythm and David could've fallen asleep right there in a dirty toilet of a pub, with Michael holding him close. 

"Hey... need to get you home before you fall asleep.", Michael's deep voice brought him back to reality. His head was still spinning and he felt drowsy. 

They somehow managed to get up and out of the pub into the cold night air. David leant into Michael, searching for a hold and warmth. 

As they walked the streets, David's hand searched for Michael's, grabbing it and keeping it all the way. 

"Pleas'stay.", David murmered half asleep, as Michael walked them through David's flat. 

"Don' think th'is a good idea.", Michael sat him down on the bed, helping him to at least undress his top. Don't want you to regret it tomorrow. 

"Stay anyway", David breathed when his sweater fell to the floor and he pulled Michael down with himself, so that he layed on top of him now.

Their eyes met and took each other in for a long time. 

"Please. Don' leave me alone, 's so cold withou'you.", David's voice was almost pleading and Michael really tried to be rational, but he couldn't. 

"Fine, I stay. Wait a sec, just getting rid'of that shirt'n jeans."

He moved away and out of the bed, already missing the other ones body the moment he left it. After undressing as fast as possible after three and a half scotch, he turned to the bed again. 

David layed curled on his side, eyes closed and he seemed already starting to fall asleep. Michael crawled under the sheets on the other side of the bed and after shortly hesitating, put an arm around David's waist. 

"Michael...", he sighed, as he felt the other ones warmth on his back and turned around. 

When he moved closer, he felt his nose brushing against lips and he lifted his chin to search for these lips, till they suddenly were kissing again, slowly and caring. Their legs entwined and arms were slung around each other, holding on to each other, till they broke the kiss and slowly drifted away into sleep. 

...................................

The next morning David woke to a strange mixture of headache and nausea. A painful sound escaped his mouth as he tried to open his eyes and he covered his face with his hands.   
What the hell happened last night? 

It took more than a few seconds till he finally remembered. And when he did, his whole body heatened up like the flames in a burning house. This couldn't have been real... 

David forced himself to open his eyes again and took a glance to the other half of the bed. It was empty. Partly dissapointed, partly relieved he returned to lay on his back. 

One of these dreams again... wasn't it?

But then some unusual sounds filled the empty flat, as well as the smell of fresh coffee. David sat up, his head spinning and lips dry as if they'd seen no water in weeks. He wasnt sure if he'd just imagined the noices because he was dehydrated and decided to get himself some water and aspirin, before making any assumptions.

When he stood up, he felt like moving through deep sand, his legs clumsy and not very trustworthy. But he managed to make it to the bathroom, just to find an empty box of aspirin. The second time this morning he sighed. "Seriously?", he asked himself and drank water out of the sink instead, moving his wet hands over his face afterwards. 

After some time he found himself able to go to the kitchen, following the smell of coffee, that still hung in the air. David wasn't really prepared to see Michael standing there, in front of the cafe machine, looking like a terrible mess. Neither was he prepared to face the fact that the last night might not have been a dream. So his miserably hung-over self decided to ignore this weird situation and just say "Mornin' ", in the grumpiest of voices. 

"Mornin'. You really look terrible...", Michael's voice sounded a little amused and somehow caring at the same time. 

"Yeah, well that's because it's exactly how I feel.", David grabbed the second cup of coffee and recognised a small box of aspirin besides it. He looked up in surprise. 

"Took the last one from yours in the bathroom, so I got you a new one.", he tried to act cool, but David saw through that, feeling sorry for his cynical behaviour.

"Thanks...", he said honestly, after what seemed like hours. Could have been just a view seconds though. 

And then an awkwardly long silence followed, in which David took the pills and they leaned on the kitchen counter, simply sipping their coffee. After some time, when David's headache got much better, he felt the need to break the silence. 

"You know, I never kissed a man before.", he confessed. 

Well, it wasn't the best sentence to start a conversation like that, but he heard Michael laugh slightly and relaxed in an instant. 

"Really? You were doin' pretty good though.", he said, amused and David felt his cheeks burning again. 

"Why does it sound like you're surprised about it?", David wanted to know with a teasing smile. 

"I just thought... well, you know, that you've tried it before."

"Have you?"

"Maybe." Which was a yes, they both knew it. David felt a silly stich in his chest and the tension was building up again between them. 

"We need to talk about what happened last night.", for the first time, Michaels voice sounded really serious and David observed him carefully. He didn't want to talk about anything, but agreed anyway. It was necessary.

"I know." 

They avoided each others eyes, which was an odd, unusual thing between them. Unlike every other situation they'd been in, the last months. 

"The reason for ... well, you know, was it circumstantial?", Michael wanted to know, unsure of which words to choose. "I mean, you were drunk and maybe curious or just lonely... and then I was the only opportunity."

David took some time to answer. This was kind of a dance, each party trying to not step on the others feet. 

"You're right. I was curious.", out of the corner of his eyes he saw Michael pressing his lips to a small line. "I'd been wondering what it would feel like- kissing you. I was in that bar, because I needed to forget about you. The thought of seeing you each day and not being able to touch you once- I was going insane."

He didn't hear Michael's heart pounding painfully against his chest- didn't see what his words did to the other one. But for the first time, he felt relieved to get the truth out of his veins. 

"But now, that you were able to... was it enough to satisfy this curiosity?", he didn't trust his own voice anymore, really. What a sensation it was that David might feel the same unsteady sickness of the heart that he'd experienced the last weeks. But did it last?

"No. Not even close. To be honest, the feelings I wanted to drown last night, are even stronger now. So this is where I am. Tell me where are you?", their gaze met at the same time. 

"I'm right beside you.", David laughed at that. 

"No I meant-"

"I know.", Michael interrupted him, "I meant that too."

Their hands, which rested on the counter between them, slightly brushed. David looked at their entwined fingers and up to the other ones eyes. And then they turned towards each other in one move, suddenly standing very close again. 

"How could you not know that I wanted you so badly?", Michael breathed against the others lips, "I shamelessly flirted with you in front of all these people, cause I couldn't help it. You made me weak. Still do so."

Eyes closed and noses slightly brushing, they hesitated. 

"Thought it was part of your acting... being all charming and silly on set, and in this interviews."

"Oh, if you knew how much I tried to act and failed."

They breathed each other, still so close but far enough to resist a touch and a hot feeling rose from under their hips. 

"You remember that one interview, with BT, playing heaven and hell?", David simply nodded, trying hard to resist Michaels lips. "When we talked about the wrap gifts and the chase... you called me cheeky thankless bastard.", he enjoyed tasting the words in his mouth and how David inhaled deeply. "That moment I wanted to press you up against the wall and make you call me more dirty things."

David nearly collapsed, his heart racing and he was just able to whisper I wish you'd have done it and then their lips collided, hungry and messy. 

"I could... now", Michael whispered into his mouth between kisses and David sighed, drawing closer. Seeing his reaction as enough of an answer, he turned them around, leading David all the way back to the bedroom. 

Entering the room, Michael shut the door by pressing David against it, covering him with his own body. "God I'll never get enough of you.", David sighed and suddenly moaned, when Michael started to suck and bite the skin under his jaw. 

"Keep me", Michaels hot breath crossed his ear, which was the sexiest thing a man- this man, could do to turn him on. 

They reached the bed. 

David pushed him down on the mattress, moved to sit in his lap and pulled his shirt over his head. 

Then Michael started to kiss his chest, hands resting on his bare back to hold him close. David's arms layed around the others neck, eyes closed in pleasure and head thrown back. He moaned when he felt Michael licking over his sensitive spots- grabbing a hand full of dark curls, when ever Michael tortured him with his teeth in the most desirable way. 

"Touch me", he gasped, vulnerable and needy. 

Michael turned them both so that David layed underneath him now. He pulled over his shirt too and pressed him down on the matress, hips moving against hips, with just the material of their jeans between them. They both moaned against each others lips, biting the soft skin and rushing to push the other one to the limit. 

When he thought he might go insane some time soon, Michael finally began to undress him fully. First opening the belt, then pulling on the trousers. David as well helped him with his own clothes. He felt intoxicated again, much more than last night. 

Michael told him to turn and he did without asking, laying with his belly on the sheets. When he felt Michael's chest touching his back, a hot shiver tickled down his neck. 

"Tell me to stop and I stop.", Michael whispered into his neck and David craved to be touched. He nodded and knew, there was nothing he wouldn't want him to do. 

And then Michael started to do things, to touch him in ways he wouldnt have dreamt of- and he was good, so fucking good. When he started to move into him, he'd never felt so erected before. Needy sounds escaped the depths of his throat every time skin moved to skin and slowly their tempo increased, leaving David's fingers clinging to the sheets.

"Can we... need to see you.", David gasped between moans and he felt how Michael slid out and helped him turn around. 

When their eyes met for a second, they were full of desire and hunger. Then Michael continued, moving into him again, leaving him panting from the feeling of their chests and hips moving together. 

"This'... much better.", David breathed to his left cheek, hands moving up and down both his sides, not getting enough of touching him. 

"You feel so good.", Michael whispered back, his motions getting more rough an uncontrolled. Their breathing fastened, clearly audible and David pressed his hips against Michaels, rubbing his wet cock on his skin. Michael noticed that and his hand slid down, enclosing David's hard erection with his fingers. The touch made David moan his name, which was all it needed. Michael's mouth bit down into Davids shoulder when he came with a deep moan. The feeling of him coming on top of him was too much for David. He came just a few seconds after Michael.

They held each other while aftershocks, laying there, embraced and naked and worn out for an uncountable time. And when they finally came to again, Michael kissed along David's jaw, whispering a barely audible "I love you" in his ear, which was returned by a "I'll keep you. Forever, promised.". And then they fell asleep, staying in bed the rest of the day.


End file.
